Yellow and Gray
by Seisaku
Summary: Rin and Len have been in a relationship for a while, and Len loves Rin, and she loves him back. Although, his feelings for her dull when he meets someone else. How will he break the truth to Rin when his feelings for this person suddenly spark?
1. I bump into someone else

Ever since forever, I've liked Rin Kagamine, my mirror image. And she's liked me back. But how will I ever get the guts to tell her that I like someone else now?

So it's just a boring morning, laying in bed with nothing to do. Your head hurts from your alarm clock blaring in your ear, and you've woken up from absolutely nothing at all. Yeah, that's me. That's what I experienced just now. My name is Len Kagamine. You might think I'm just a regular boy, who does regular stuff, who lives a regular life. Hah, I wish. I'm not like that at all. I'm famous for singing songs and for looking like a shota. I suggest you don't call me one, though.

I felt someone come onto my bed. I felt arms wrap around my neck and lips touch my cheek. "Good morning, Len~" It was Rin, no surprise there. I pulled a smile and sat up in bed. "Morning, Rin." These words widened her smile. It was natural that everything I said brought a smile to her lips. "I made you breakfast~ It's downstairs in the kitchen~" She let her arms fall to her side, letting me stand up. "Thanks..." So I stood up and left the room. Now, before you go thinking we have a house all to ourselves, you better rethink that. Rin and I live in an apartment with tons of other Vocaloids, including UTAU, Voyakiloids (which are Vocaloid failures), and many others, who are androids just like me. Yeah, I'm not human. But I can do anything a human can. And that includes eating. When I reached the kitchen, sure enough, there was a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice. You can always tell by the drink that Rin had prepared this breakfast meal. I mentally thanked my mirror image for doing this for me as I made my way toward the chair and sat down, picking up the fork and beginning to eat. Right when I tasted it, I knew these weren't normal pancakes. They were banana pancakes, which made me even happier. Now, I'm sure you don't want to read about me eating, so I'll just skip to when I'm done.

After I had put my plate and cup in the dishwasher, I started walking out of the kitchen until I heard a familiar voice. Too familiar. I yelped once I realized who it was, and I scrambled to hide from Akaito behind a plant. See, Akaito likes me a bit too much, and he's always trying to find the perfect chance to come up behind and drag me into his room. That's why I'm with Rin, because if Akaito ever _did_ do that to me, she'd beat him to a pulp. Thank God that Akaito walked right past the plant I was hiding behind and into the living room. He's one of the people that scares me to death in this place. Quickly, I got up and ran up the stairs, hoping Akaito wouldn't come back out and see me. I was lucky, because I heard the TV turn on. I'm safe, for now.

That's when right at that moment, I bumped into the person that would change my life. I fell flat on my butt, then looked up to see red eyes stare into my soul. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" The person I was staring at just so happened to be my failure, Dell Honne, the workaholic who stays in his room all day and hurts his throat from yelling into the phone. I narrowed my blue eyes. "My name's not _kid,_ it's Len." I spat, getting up from my place on the floor. Inside my head, I heard myself curse. He was taller than me. "I know who you are." Normally, this comment would've freaked me out. Curiosity overcame me, making me ask, "Why are you out of your room?" Dell blinked his dull red eyes. "You ask this like I'm never supposed to." My glare narrowed until it was as sharp as a knife, and I felt myself push past him and towards my room. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. When I entered the room I shared with Rin, the orange tackled me into a hug. "Did you enjoy your meal I made you~?" My glare vanished from my eyes, and I replaced it with a smile. "Of course I did, Rin. I loved it." Then quickly added a "Like I love you." I heard her giggle, and she said she loved me back, but my attention was quickly drawn away. Instead, I found myself staring at my failure, who was staring back, and eventually walked away. Rin didn't seem to notice that. "I have the whole day planned for us~" When I looked into her eyes, I found a mischievous glint in them, suddenly causing me to squirm. "Ehh, Rin, what does that mean...?"

That's when the door locked.

When I woke up again, I realized Rin was laying on top of me, her face hot, red, and sweaty. Remembering what happened, I yelped and squirmed out from under her, rushing to the door and unlocking it. _"I have the whole day planned for us~" _What did she mean? Did she mean that we were gonna do that _again? _Oh God no, I can't go through that. I like Rin, but not like that... I shuttered, then heard another familiar voice. "Hi, Len~!" I was almost afraid it was Rin, but no, it was Miku. "Oh... hi." A rush of relief flooded over me. "Why do you look so _nervous?" _She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Urm, no reason." I rushed past her and tried to hide my face. Well, that was a bad idea. I bumped into someone. Again. I heard a slight laugh. "You just like bumping into me, don't you?" Oh, great. I looked up and saw Dell. "It's not my fault, _you _were standing there." "You were in a rush, it looks like." I felt myself blush. "Why so flustered?" "Would you just shut up?" Even though I was annoyed with him, my blush deepened. Dell just smirked and walked away.


	2. I get left alone with the metal

Let's skip to the next day.

The start of the day wasn't as pleasant as the day before. Rin wasn't there to give me my morning hug and kiss, and instead of her euphonic voice, I heard a much, _much_ more displeasing scream coming from the hallway.

"G'MORNING VOCABOYS! ARE YOU READY TO GET IT UP THE BUTT?!"

There's nothing worse than waking up to Hagane Miku. You see, Hagane's one of the loudest people in the apartment, not to mention the most violent. If you do anything that gets on her nerves, she might as well rip off your head and eat it. She carries around a microphone stand all day. It's her weapon that she uses to hurt people and smash things. There's a rumor going around that if you don't see Hagane with her microphone stand, she'll be dead in the next few minutes.

I groaned and stood up, walking out my door and preparing for the worst. Oddly enough, the idiot didn't see me. She was walking towards a vase at the other side of the hall. I sighed. We're not going to see that anymore. It'll be taking shelter in the hellhole known as 'under Hagane's bed'. Once I was positive that she couldn't see me, I sprinted towards the stairs and ran down them, careful not to bump into anything that would possibly be in my way. Of course, thanks to my lovely coordination, I was this close to bumping into a potted plant, but I slowed down at the last moment. Taking a sigh of relief, I walked down the hall. _The apartment seems empty today. _I thought to myself. _Where is everyone? Where's Rin?_ Wandering into the living room, I noticed a piece of paper, a note by the look, taped to the coffee table. I picked it up, and it read:

_To Len, (and anybody else who happens to be there)_

_If you don't see us when you wake up, just to let you know, we left to go see a movie. Now I bet you're wondering. 'How is everyone going to fit into that small theater?' Don't worry about that; we rented it! _

_We will be back around 2 pm, or 3:30 pm at the latest._

_-The household (Meiko wrote this letter)_

My eye twitched. I have to stay here alone? With _Hagane? _I'd rather be home, all lonely, than be home alone with the she-devil. My eyelids fell as I took another glance at the piece of paper. If they were going to see a movie, why didn't they take me? Rin would've woke me up, wouldn't she? We're a couple, aren't we supposed to go places together? Even if other people were going too? Out of frustration, I crumpled up the note and threw it at the ground, as hard as I could. Am I just a bother? Did they think I was going to waste their precious time? Surely Rin didn't think that... she probably begged for me to come. I walked up to the note and kicked it away from me, not wanting to see it. Walking out and into the kitchen, my mind stumbled upon another possibility that made me stop cold.

_What if Rin was the first to leave? _What if she didn't think about me at all? What if she saw me when she woke up, knew she was going somewhere, but didn't bother to tell me? _No, that's not Rin at all. _I heard my conscience try to reassure me. _You're wrong, and I'm right-- Rin wouldn't do that to you. _I took in a deep breath, and thought aloud, "We'll see."

Two hours or so rolled around, and I heard the front door open. Looking up from my spot on the stairs, I saw Kaito, who had came in first, with a pretty big grin on his face. Judging from the fresh ice cream tub in his hands, Meiko probably stopped by the store at the end of the movie so he could buy some. Next came in Teto, the hyperactive UTAUloid who draws on walls, not to mention hits her head on almost everything she sees. I didn't really care about anyone else. I just wanted to see Rin. I wanted her to give me my late morning hug and kiss. When she did walk in, she looked just as I hoped; she wore a warm smile, and her bow was nice and straight. Putting on a grin, I sped towards her, pushing past Haku (who almost toppled over and Neru had to help her regain her balance) and tackled her into a hug. Rin let out a quiet 'Oh!' of surprise. But, she giggled when she found out it was me. "Hi Len~" I ignored her greeting and stood up, releasing her from my grasp. "How was the movie?" I asked her, putting my hands into my pockets. Rin's face fell. "You saw the note? Oh, Len, I'm so sorry. I would've woken you up to come with us," She pointed a finger to Meiko. "But Meiko said that we were running out of time, and we had to leave at that moment, and besides, 'not that many people would fit in the van'." Her words comforted me. If anyone else said that to me, I wouldn't believe them. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine." Pulling a smile, I took her hand into mine. "How about we do something?"

A couple hours past, and it was time for dinner.

"COME DOWN HERE, PEOPLE, I MADE DINNER!" Meiko's voice rang out and echoed, and I rolled off of my bed. Rin had dropped the magazine she'd been reading. "We'd better get down there soon. Meiko would probably do more than just yell at us if we don't hurry." She laughed a bit, and I mirrored her smile. "Good idea." We both got off our beds and hurried out of the room. While Rin was running downstairs, shouting, 'We're coming!', I accidentally ran into someone. "Ugh, sorry..." I heard an amused laugh that made me take back my apology. "Isn't that the third time so far?" Dell asked me, and I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "Why are you counting?" I spat at him, feeling more embarrassed by the second. "It's hard not too." He replied, crossing his arms. I pushed past him and walked away. "I don't have time for you." Though, even I knew that I was lying.


	3. Something changes

Our dining table takes up two rooms. The kitchen, and the dining room. If any other people move in, we'd either have to add another chair in where an empty space was, or we'd have to add another table. I sat by Rin, and next to me was Neru Akita's younger brother, Nero Akita, whom Neru despises. I don't blame her, though, because one second, he's sweet and adorable, the next, he's climbing onto your back and literally forcing you to _run up and down the stairs with a heavy body on your backside. _Believe me, I learned that the hard way.

Meiko and Gakupo set out every single plate of food, and Kaito passed out people's drinks individually, after hearing their demand of what they wanted. I was kind of confused on why everybody was eating, so I asked Rin. "Why are we having dinner? Didn't you guys eat at the theater?" Rin sighed at my question. "I wish. We had to sit through a two hour movie with no food."

"Why?"

"Meiko said she was low on cash and she didn't want to buy every single one of us a tub of popcorn. Yet after the movie, she goes to the store to buy Kaito a tub of _ice cream_ because he wouldn't stop whining about how _hungry_ he was, and how good _ice cream_ sounded." She explained, picking up her fork and cutting into her meat. "But, hey, Meiko's cooking is better than popcorn that gets stuck in your teeth, but I at least would have liked to eat _something _while I was there. Makes the movie experience better, y'know?" I nodded in agreement. Turning away from Rin, I took my fork and also took a bite out of my meat. I scanned the table to see what everybody was doing. Gumi was chowing down on her steamed carrots, Miku was eating a raw leek along with her dinner... everything was as it always was, which made me feel happy that everybody was back home again. I continued my scan and it stopped abruptly at the guy that I was constantly bumping into.

He was staring right at me.

I have to admit, I was a little creeped out. First of all, he wasn't eating any of his food. He had his hand rested on the side of his face, body sitting straight up in his chair, and he was just looking _straight into my soul. _But... on the other hand, I was kind of mezmerized by how deeply red his eyes were, so I just stared back. He must've caught on that I was looking at him, too. He let a smirk slip, and that was enough to make my face heat up. He just nonchalantly picked up his fork and started eating, and I was left frozen in my chair, as if I'd just seen a ghost.

First thing I did after I finished eating was get out of that room. I needed some time to be alone, which wouldn't make sense to anybody else. They probably think that I'd had enough time to be alone, since they left me with the worst possible person to be alone with. But I've got a lot on my mind, and I'm just going to clear it. Hopefully Rin wouldn't come after me, even though having her around is such a comfort. I sat down as calmly as I could on my bed, took my pillow, and hugged it. _The dinner was good, so that's nothing to worry about. _I thought to myself. _But why does he always have to _be there _and stare at me, mock me, make fun of me...? _I held the pillow closer.

_Why does he have to be so... appealing?_

My mind instantly questioned my thoughts. "No! No, no, no! Don't think stupid things like that!" I threw the pillow at the wall and stood up. "You barely know the guy! Besides, you like Rin! You love Rin! So why do you have to go and betray me like that? Those are some of the qualities that make me _hate you!_" I took some deep breaths to try and help me calm down, but there was hardly any time to be at peace when a voice came from behind me.

"Are you yelling at yourself?" I turned around and saw the man who was in charge of my questioning myself. "Why are you always _there?" _I exclaimed, approaching him. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You're so creepy!" Dell was somewhat taken aback, but I don't see why he should expect me to just be so warm and nice to him. "Why were you staring at me for so long? Why do you always bump into me? How come you always have to make sure that a little slice of _you _is included in my day?" I looked down and started breathing heavily. My thoughts took over my mind and I looked back up, asking, "Why do you make me feel like this?" For the first time since I've talked to him, Dell didn't smirk. "And how, exactly, do I make you feel, Len?" I just stood there for a few seconds, staring up at him. "You... you're unlike any other person I've encountered before."

"Really?" the failure raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah.. you have these... d-deep red eyes that I often get lost in when you look at me, and, for some reason... I feel interested in you, like, every time I talk to you, I wonder what you'll do next, and, and what you'll say to me, and when the next day comes, if I don't talk to you by d-dinner, I'd feel as if something's wrong, an-" His finger touched my lips as if to silence me, and I felt my face heat up.

"Calm down, Len. You don't have to say any more. I like you too."


	4. Both good news and bad

...H-huh?

Did I just _confess to him_ when I was _yelling _at him?

But wait... One other thing...

Did he just tell me that _he liked me too?_

I was seriously at a loss for words. Wh... what was gonna happen next? Is this it? Is it just 'apparently I just said I like you' 'don't worry 'bout it I like you too'?

But no, I knew. I knew that it was _not _staying like that. "You're so cute." He said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him, and I couldn't tell if he was smirking or smiling. "The way you were yelling at yourself... have you really been thinking about me all night?"

"Wh-! No! I-It's not like that!" I yelled up at him, punching him in the stomach like a little kid. But while I was acting like a five year old, Dell had put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, causing my face to get buried into his shirt.

"Seriously, you're so cute." said the Voyakiloid. Since my nose was buried in his shirt, I got a good whiff of what smelled like cigarette smoke.

"Dell..." I began, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you smoke?" Dell looked as if he didn't expect this question. (Which I don't really get, come on, I'm practically a smoker myself just by smelling this stuff.)

"Yes... does that bother you?"

"Of course it does! Most people die when they smoke, at least, that's what I saw on TV, and I don't want you to die!" Dell stared down at me for a couple of seconds, before he bent down and ruffled my hair.

"Then I'll stop." My eyes widened.

"What...? But, I think that's easier said than done..." This caused him to smile and laugh a bit.

"No, I don't need to smoke anymore. Do you wanna know why?" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because. You're my new drug."

I don't necessarily know why, but this caused me to make a weird noise and turn redder. "Um... How long have you felt this way about me...?"

"When I first bumped into you." Really? But that was only a couple days ago... Man, he works fast. (But I guess I work pretty fast too, considering the fact I told him I like him despite meeting him less than a week ago.)

"Another thing I want to know... did you bump into me on purpose?"

"The first time, no. But all the other times, I guess you could say that, yeah. I did it because of the same reason I kept on staring at you." I was a bit... confused now.

"And what's that?"

"Because I wanted to at least get _some_ interaction with you, since we've never really talked much." Without saying anything more, I stepped back a few inches and signaled him to kneel down. Luckily, Dell didn't question me about it, and he just did what I told him to do. It took me quite a long time to do what _I _wanted to do, but I hesitantly came forward and gave him a kiss, pulling away almost instantly. There was a silence that made me feel nervous, because I wasn't sure if he even wanted me to do that.

"Th-that's for caring about me so much." I told him, in a rather embarrassed voice. "I've never really kissed anybody on my free will, so... you should feel lucky." A sudden grin came to his face and, without warning, pulled me into a hug.

"I'll say it again, you're so cute!"

When I woke up the next morning, a voice greeted me cheerfully. "Good morning, Len~ Did you sleep well?" The person to whom the voice belonged to came and kissed me on the cheek, and I turned to see Rin standing there, smiling down at me. I sat up and smiled. "Yeah, I di-"

Wait.

_**Crap.**_

In all the events of yesterday, somehow, I had _completely _forgotten about Rin and how I was _still in a relationship with her _when, at the same time, I was just _beginning my relationship with Dell. _

"Len? Is something bothering you?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice. I laughed nervously.

"No, um, I just woke up with a bad stomach ache. I'll be fine though, lemme just go eat something and I'll be fine in a couple of minutes..." This excuse was made up at the top of my head, and I ignored Rin's 'Take some medicine!' and just hurried out of the room. Dang it, what am I going to do now? If I break up with Rin, she'll claw out both my eyes _and _Dell's. But I can't let this go on forever, because if Dell finds out, he'll be upset with me, and if Rin finds out, she'll be even more upset. If _only _Rin could like somebody else and move on from me, that would be great, and I wouldn't have any problems. But the thing is, Rin's super attached to me and she'll beat anybody else up, even if they just look her in the eye. She's like an animal; if you look her in the eye, you're asking for trouble.

So, while I was still trying to clear my head, I head downstairs to go eat something, because I'd be lying if I came back after a couple minutes without food in my stomach.


	5. Plans, birthdays and walks

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys, I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough! I have big problems with updating my stories. I'll try to update every week from now on, I promise! If I don't get this updated within a week/next Thursday, feel free to bug me! You won't annoy me. I would be deserving this after all.**

**On another note, I just realized how short my chapters are. I'll try to lengthen them. **

**With that, here's chapter five!**

* * *

Remember how I said I went downstairs to eat something? Right here is where I would've said I was lying, but then a banana caught my eye and I just... couldn't resist. I can't help it! It just looked so... a-peel-ing.

...So unfortunately, that banana wasn't enough to get me to feel better. Nope. Not even my favorite food of all time could get me to feel like me again. Yeah, that's how stressed I am right now. This whole situation was really bugging me. I sat down on the couch in the living room and took a bite out of my banana. How am I supposed to fix something that hasn't even gotten out into the open yet? Like I said earlier, Rin is very hard to deal with when she's upset. She's very sweet and outgoing when she's happy and stuff, but when she figures out something she doesn't like or someone threatens to hurt her or someone she knows in any way, shape or form, Rin is... _terrifying. _She could go against Hagane in a boxing ring and they could keep fighting for _hours_.

...Then I got an idea. But it was pretty stupid.

However, this idea could actually work! Yes! I can't believe I didn't see it before! What Rin needs is someone _else_ in her life; someone more appealing and more like her. For example, someone who's girly and does girl stuff, while they have a more masculine side and can tear someone's eyes from their sockets. I knew _just_ the person.

Just as I was busy flattering myself coming up with the most _brilliant_ plan, (well, maybe not that great.), my phone buzzed in my pocket. I managed to snap out of my conceited-ness and answer the phone, but not before checking the caller ID. It was an unrecognized number. Huh. For some reason I answered the phone, even though I never answer unrecognized calls. "Hello?" an excited squeal was heard, following by screaming. After a while, heavy breathing was heard, along with laughing. Then I heard dial tone.

What just happened? That was completely random. Maybe someone accidentally butt dialed me or something. But why am I on their contacts and this call was unrecognized?

...I dunno, I'm just gonna forget about it.

* * *

Something very important was today and I totally forgot what it was. Big mistake. If I had remembered, I would've made a dash out of the house. Why? What's so important and terrifying about today?

It was Meiko's _birthday._

Now, normally, I would love to stay for a birthday! Birthdays are usually fun! Especially if it's my birthday or someone close's birthday. But do you _know_ Meiko? Meiko really enjoys her birthdays, and _always, __always _brings out the beer from the beer cabinet. You know where this is going. A bit of the house drinks. Meiko, Meito, Haku, Ruko, and oh lord the _Haganes_. They're all different drunks. When Meiko and Meito are drunk, they dance on tabletops and hog the microphone. When Haku's drunk, she's out of it. When Ruko's drunk, she acts like a pirate and uses pirate speak. She also goes after some people's 'booty', if you know what I mean... I've heard horror stories.

I _had_ to get out of the house, no matter what it took. The non-alcoholics of the house don't judge you for leaving on an alcoholic's birthday, either. They completely understand. They too might even leave. I don't blame them. The drunk people will be too drunk to notice. If they do, they'll be like, 'Heeeeey where'r'yu goin' yellobuddy?' and collapse on the person next to them. It's happened before, believe me.

It just so happens that I got a text from a certain person.

len, do you want to go somewhere? i dont think either of us want 2 stay here. -rin xx

I would've smiled at this text and said yes, but I didn't do either. Partly because of,

"Hey, do you want to leave?" I looked up and saw Dell standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I absolutely _refused_ to blush and it took all of myself not to do so. I even held my breath. He laughed at how ridiculous I looked. "Len?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." I smiled, realizing that the answer had come without thinking it through. Rin had asked me first, yet I said yes to Dell who asked me second?

I figure it's fair. Rin was too chicken to ask me personally.

"Oh, cool." the Voyakiloid grinned. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um, nowhere. I just want to walk around outside with you." I replied. I don't know him too well yet. I don't even know what our relationship is. I figured a nice, peaceful walk around town would give me the opportunity to get to know him and to discover other things about us. Like, for instance, are we a couple or not...?

Dell opened the door for me and I thanked him and walked out. He closed the door behind him and came up beside me. Out of the blue and without thinking, I took his hand in mine and instantly swore at myself in my thoughts. The action had made him smile though, so I guess that was good. "So, Dell, um..." I began, walking down the driveway with him. "What's your favorite season...?" Wow, could that be a more _stupid_ question?

"Let's see... winter or autumn." the Honne replied. "I don't like the hotter months. What about you?"

"I like winter and summer. I don't like how hot it gets here in the summer though... like when I eat ice cream when it's one hundred degrees it melts all over me and drips everywhere..." _Oh dear God, stop talking! _I cursed at myself again and saw the expression on Dell's face change to an interesting expression that I'm not gonna explain because I think you know what it is already so don't make me say stuff embarrassing like that...

"I wouldn't know, I don't eat ice cream." Dell said finally. He was probably thinking about something during that pause. I would call him a pervert, but then again, who can't invision that when someone says something like 'the ice cream dripped all over my body and it's so annoying I just want it off already'?

...Maybe I'm a pervert too.

So far I'm making a huge fool out of myself, and in front of the guy I like, too. So while I'm carrying out the awkward silence, something funny happens.

* * *

**A/N: Am I good at cliffhangers? I don't think so.  
****So was this chapter good? Long enough? Remember guys, next Thursday I'll update a new chapter. If I fail to do so... bug me!  
Sorry if this seemed like a filler chapter. xD  
****Thank you guys for waiting so patiently! Or impatiently. If that's the case, I don't blame you at all. If you have any questions at all, ask away!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
